


I'm Bored,

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humour, M/M, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Bored,

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, so is the team!

 

 

I'm Bored.

 

 

"I'm bored", said Owen, folding his arms.

"Where's all the phone calls and annoying alarms?"

"Reports!" said Jack, for something to say,

"They were due at 5 o'Clock last Tuesday!"

"I'm not that bored" muttered Owen with a smirk,

"I'll just pretend to get on with some work."

 

  
"I'm bored," said Gwen, twirling her hair,

Spinning slowly around in her chair.

"What? No arguments come too mind, are you sure?

Did you follow up on that crime scene, like you promised before?"

"Sorry, I forgot, I've got weddings on my mind!"

"The time for that is at home you will find."

"Ok, tomorrow I promise, at 9."

"Hey! 8 o'clock lady, and get here on time!"

 

"I'm bored", said Tosh, "It's all Owen's fault!

He's stole my last  program, its locked in the vaults."

"OWEN!" yelled Jack, "Give Tosh her stuff back!"

"Its her fault, she's annoying!" Tosh gave him a smack.

"Oh fine, here's the code, now I'm going home,

And just for you snitching, I'm going alone!"

 

"I'm bored", said Ianto, "I've cleaned up the Hub,

I've washed all the dishes, even Owens gross mug.

I've mopped and I've hoovered, and dusted and polished.

Whoever said slavery had been abolished?!

I've fed all the humans, and then all the pets,

Cleaned the mud off the car with those ace water jets!

I've done all my work, I've nothing to do."

Jack smiled, "The Hubs almost empty, we've got 'work to do'."

 

Hours later as Ianto lay asleep in his arms,

Jack smiled, grateful for the silent alarms.

"I'm not bored" he grinned, as he watched Ianto rest,

"Cos I'm never bored when I work with the best."

 


End file.
